


Love of the Sea

by exklusiv



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Mermaids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:56:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exklusiv/pseuds/exklusiv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles loves the sea and desperately wants to know all its secrets. And, one day, when exploring in a cove, a secret finds him first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love of the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd

Miles Luna was a simple man with simple tastes. He liked going out to coves and tide pools when the tide was out and look through them, searching what they all had, getting inspired for any new piece he was writing. He wrote about the sea, mostly, and the things that inhabited it, both explored and unexplored, and the things that the sea could hold. It all fascinated him, and he wanted to know it all.

He liked to sing when he searched the tide pools on the beach by his village. He wasn’t a good singer by any means, but it kept the atmosphere cheery, and no one was around to hear. He sang loudly and joyously about the things about his land, his village, but mostly, he sang about the sea, about its deep, murky depths, about its fierce, roaring waves, and about the creatures that swam just below the surface.

It was one day while he was examining a cove, looking at the funny little sea creatures on the walls, his song echoing around on the rocks, when he heard a splash that was not the waves. He looked around, thinking maybe a rock had broken off and tumbled into the sea, but he saw nothing. With a shrug, he set back to his song, touching the starfish that called the rocks their home. After a moment, the splash sounded again, and Miles nearly shrieked when he saw a woman, spying on him, peeking out from behind a rock.

“You scared me!” he said, clutching his chest. “You… you know, you should get out of the water, the waves get pretty bad in here, and all the rocks are sharp.”

“I’ll be alright,” the woman said, looking shyly from around the rock. Her eyes were the same silvery blue of the waves. “Are you the one who sings?”

“Am I… what?”

“You are, aren’t you? You come and sing while you explore the little creatures’ homes, and then you leave when the water gets high.”

Miles stared at her apprehensively. “Have you been spying on me?”

The woman smiled, averting her eyes shyly. “You have a lovely voice.”

“Oh, no, you really don’t mean that. I can’t carry a tune in a bucket. But you’re kind to say so.”

“I like what you sing about. About the sea.”

Miles smiled and blushed. “I come up with a lot of it off the cuff. Just… thinking out loud, sort of.”

“It makes me smile, that you care so much about the sea.”

“Yeah, I really—hey, are you… do you not have any clothes on?” Miles said, suddenly very aware of how bare the woman was.

The woman looked down at the water, then sank underneath it. Miles ran out towards her. “Hey!”

When he got to where she had been, the woman had disappeared. Miles had no idea where she had gone, or where she had even come from. And now, he had a whole sea of questions. But the tide was coming in, and Miles needed to leave, so he climbed out of the cove and back up to the beach, staring out at the ocean, questions reeling.

Miles was back the next day, singing another song, examining a tide pool right by the edge of a rock drop off. He was gently leading a hermit crab around when he heard someone return his song, but with a tune, and not words. He looked around, then looked over the edge of the drop-off, which was steep but not far from the water. In the deep water just off the edge, the woman from the day before stared at him, keeping herself easily afloat.

“How are—that’s dangerous!” Miles said, reaching for her. “You could die! Here, take my hand, I’ll pull you out.”

“I will be alright.”

“I cannot, in good conscious, let you stay down there. Now, please, take my hand!”

The woman regarded him for a moment, then reached up with both hands and grabbed his. Miles grabbed her other hand with his free hand and pulled her up to safety, setting her steadily on the edge to sit. And then, he was crab walking backwards, panicked. The woman did not have a pair of legs. Instead, she sported a long, scaled fish tail, which she moved to match the movement of the waves. She looked at Miles and smiled.

“Do I surprise you?”

“A little,” Miles said, his voice high and squeaky with panic.

“You sing of the sea, and what it hides, so often. I thought you’d see this coming, that the sea hides so many things. I decided I’d come to put your wonders to rest.”  
After a moment, Miles scooted closer to her and sat down next to her, marveling at her existence. Her skin transformed smoothly to scales, which were a lovely golden orange color, with a deep, rich blue stripes throughout and on the fin of her tail. Her fin was long and flowing and split in two, like a whale tale. Miles wanted to reach out and touch it, to see how it felt. But he exercised restraint and kept his hands to himself. Blessedly, her long hair covered her breasts; Miles may have been too embarrassed to speak if she had displayed them boldly.

“I… my name is Miles Luna. Do you have a name?” he asked timidly, his feet just barely touching the cold sea water below.

The woman smiled. “My name is Arryn.”

“Arryn. That’s beautiful. Just like your eyes. Er, well, I mean…” Miles said, blushing at how forward he was being.

With a smile, bigger than before, Arryn looked at Miles. “You are kind. Tell me, Miles Luna, what do you want to know about the sea?”

“What, you mean… anything?”

“I can tell you anything you want to know, within reason. Please, ask me anything.”

Miles, giddy and excited, let loose with his questions. Arryn answered them all to the best of her ability, laughing at his enthusiasm and trying her hardest to tell him as much as she knew. They spoke together until the tide was coming in, which Miles did not notice until his pants were soaking wet.

“Wow, I’ve completely lost track of time. I need to get back, thank you, dear Arryn, for spending so much time with me.”

“Will you be back tomorrow?” she asked, her dark hair surprisingly not mussed from drying out, still covering her modesty.

“You can count on me. I will be right here.” Miles grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on the back of it. “And I’ll wait for you all day, dear Arryn.”

Touching her hand as Miles ran off, splashing in the water, Arryn slipped back under the waves, the water a great delight to her, but not as much as the delight she felt at being with Miles.

They met day after day, staying longer and longer together, learning more and more about each other. Miles taught Arryn about the things in his world and she taught him about the things in hers, and she did things he could have only ever dreamed of. Arryn managed to coax a hermit crab out of its shell while she held it on her palm, somehow persuaded a tiny eel to swim around Miles’ hand, and encouraged the tiny fish in a tide pool to approach his hand as readily as they approached hers. Miles was head over heels for the things she taught him, but more so, he was falling head over heels for Arryn. Patient Arryn, who taught with ease, who listened attentively, who sang a matching tune to go with his croaky, horribly sung lyrics, who never missed a day with him, who rearranged her hair to keep him from blushing. Miles was finding that he was risking high tide just to spend time with her.

One day, Arryn did not arrive at their rock drop off to spend time with Miles. Dejected, Miles waited until high tide pushed him out, and then trudged back home, not a single song in his heart. He was hurt and still very upset the next day when he walked back to their spot, but was cheered up significantly when Arryn’s head was poking out of the water.

“I missed you yesterday,” he said sadly, taking a seat on the rock edge.

“I know. I am sorry I did not come to see you,” Arryn said, smiling as she poked further out of the surface. “But I have a friend I wanted to share with you, since when I described him, you said you’d never seen one. I had to go find him.”

Miles pulled Arryn up onto the rock ledge, eyes going wide when he viewed the thing attached to her arm. “What… is that what I think it is?”

Arryn smiled. “This is an octopus.”

“Oh, wow!” Miles said, touching it gently. It reached out a tentacle and touched him back, sticking with its suction cups to Miles’ hand.

Arryn chuckled and tapped the octopus on the head. “No, no, we don’t stick until we ask. It’s impolite.”

The octopus pulled its tentacle back; Arryn looked at Miles, who was grinning from ear to ear. “Are you pleased by my friend?”

“He’s magnificent! I adore him.”

Arryn smiled and held her arm out over the water. “Alright, go on. You need to go back home, it’s breakfast time.”

The octopus detached from her arm and plopped into the water, swimming away gleefully. Arryn waved it off, then looked at Miles. “Was he everything you imagined?”

“Everything, and then some. I can’t believe you showed me an octopus! I feel so honored! Arryn, you’re the sweetest girl I’ve ever met. Oh, don’t bother,” he said, waving a hand as she hurriedly went to rearrange her hair to cover her chest. “It’s obviously a nuisance to you to fix it. Have your hair how you like, I’ve since gotten over it.”

Arryn blushed and pulled her hair to one side, looking down shyly. Miles tried to be a gentleman, but he couldn’t help a glance, and he was surprised to see her scales didn’t stop at her hips, but instead carried on until her ribs, leaving a center of skin on her belly, where she, Miles mused, sported a bellybutton. Her bare breasts shocked him less than he thought they were going to, and he found himself studying the patterns on her scales.

“I could not fathom a more beautiful image than the one you present,” he said, thoughtlessly reaching out and touching the scales where her thighs would be. She blushed again, then glanced up. Without a moment’s hesitation, she leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Miles’ mouth. She pulled back with a deeper blush, looking down at the water, a smile on her face. Miles stared at her for a moment, then reached over and gently made her look at him. Entranced by her silver sea eyes, Miles leaned in and pressed his mouth more fully to hers, initiating a deeper kiss. Arryn submitted to it wholly, wrapping her arms around Miles and falling into him. Miles held her tightly and reveled in her. She had a slight salty taste that was pleasant rather than off-putting and her skin was smooth and cool. The kissed deeply and passionately, there on their little rock ledge, before Arryn pulled away and looked into Miles’ eyes.

“There was another reason I was not here yesterday,” she said, playing with a lock of his short hair. “I was asking permission from the others to bring you to them.”

“I… I’d love to, Arryn, but I cannot breathe underwater,” Miles said, heart sinking.

“You misunderstand. I meant… permanently. To be with me, and live with me, in the sea I heard you singing of.”

Miles’ eyes went wide. “You mean to transform me.”

“The magic required is not difficult. Please, do not say yes or no immediately. I think you should definitely give it thought. But, Miles, I… I love you. If that helps.”

“I love you, too,” Miles said, as if it had never occurred to him before. “I do need to think on it. Arryn, would you allow me a day to give you my answer?”

“Of course. I will be here tomorrow, waiting for your decision.”

Arryn gave Miles one more kiss before slipping into the water and swimming off, her gold and blue tail propelling her. Miles stood and returned to his home, his mind swinging back and forth between his decision. He tossed and turned that night, until finally, when the moon was high, he made his decision.

He walked back to the rock edge and found Arryn already there, staring out at the sea, her hair blowing in the breeze. He sat down next to her, and kissed her on the cheek.

“I want to live with you,” he said softly, taking her hand. “No matter what I have to do to do that.”

Arryn’s grin was broad and happy. She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the sea with her, swimming them deep under the ocean. Miles’ lungs began to burn with lack of oxygen and just when the panic set in that she had tricked him and lured him to his death, she pressed something into his mouth and made him swallow it. When his legs began to sting, he pulled off the trousers that he wore, closing his eyes as he began to transform. After a long moment, the stinging subsided and he looked down, surprised to find the water did not bother his eyes. Where his legs had once been was a long, bright tail, dark greenish black with beautiful, bright blue dots going down towards the fin, which was bright yellow and split like Arryn’s. She smiled, swam over, and pulled the shirt off his body, tossing it and letting it sink through the water. And as though they were above the water, Miles could hear her speak as clear as day.

“You were born to live here. Come, let’s introduce you to the others.”

Like it was the most natural thing in the world, Miles swam off after Arryn, the water swirling through his hair and feeling sleek over his body. He never felt more at home in his life.

A few days later, the man who sold produce in town went to check in on Miles, having not seen him in a while. He found his home empty, with just a note on the desk.

_Do not fret for me. I’ve found my home amongst the waves, where I truly belong. Perhaps, one day, I’ll return for a visit._

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno I just like mermaids and Miles and Arryn. Deal with it.


End file.
